A K-On World of Warcraft Story Written By Two Men Driven Insane Part 1
by Makdaddy311
Summary: You cannot summarize this epic fanfiction-tale of Angst, Horror, Romance, and Tragedy because every word counts as much as the last. An Spaghetti Cat Original


world of warcraft + k-on

muh dick is so moe

in the world of warcraft, there was but one holy dick.

it belonged to a young paladin from elwynn, recently recruited by the alliance.

this young padawan called himself "Malfurion Stormras"

one day he was out in the humble town of Goldshire and he met a retarded soldier by the name of Yui.

this is her story.

Yui was awoken one morning to discover that it was EIGHT AM and also a dick in her mouth.

She had overslept, and with her mouth of toast with jam she was unable to explain it to her sister.

After all, today was her first day of stormwind guarding.

yui had a secret, after an attempted suicide she started to see her neighbour's guitar as a DRUID

she had fallen in love with this guitar.

She spents the days ripping mad riffs

She spends the nights getting ripped by his mad riffs

;)

when ever they weren't fucking, they were snorting mad coke.

malfurion stormras met yui, lifting her tabard slightly to reveal her phat pussy.

"N-no yamate." she whimpers. "I need that for dungeon rep."

"come on, bb. it's my birthday!" exclaimed Malfurion Stormras. "why don't you and i go and get some dinner and sex"

"Okay! Sounds good!" Yui replied.

-AT THE RESTURANT-

"I'll have the spaghetti, with a side of 猫." Yui exclaims loudly to a random passer-by.

"Oh, a house favorite."

"That isn't our waitor, you big fucking dumb b-baka" Malfurion Stormras yells at Yui passivly aggressivly. "Jesus Christ this wait is taking a long time."

"It would probably be faster if we walked to the fictional land of Maryland and went to the WcDonald's there." Yui said.

"Induuuuuuuuubitably." Malfurion Stormras slurs.

After 2 years (猫 years), the waitor arrives.

"Itashimasu~" The waitor says. "I am Danny Dorito (this is a STOLEN JOKE from McClain. You see, it is suppoesd to be like Danny DeVito, only a Dorito), and I will be you're waitor"

"I'll have the spaghetti, with a side of 猫." Yui exclaims,

"And I will be having the humble dish of rotisserie chicken." Malfurion Stormras orders.

The delicious meal arrived at they're table

"Itadakimasu~" They said, before enjoying they're meals on a hot summer day.

"How is your fanta, my dear?" Malfurion Stormras asks.

"Nothing is more refreshing on a hot summer day like today, my love." Yui boasts.

"Oishi!" Malfurion Stormras said at the time that he had completed eating his meal.

They're waitor, Danny Dorito, came to check on the kawaii couple.

"How is you're meal, Gentleman and Lady?"

"Gr8!" Yui said.

"Wait a second, aren't you that girl dating Giita, the charming and handsome guitar whom appears in you're head as a DRUID?" Danny Dorito asked.

"Maybe" Yui said smuggly.

"What are you doing with this well hung, fine gentleman, here then?"

"We are on a date..." Malfurion Stormras inturupted.

"You filthy HOOR!" Danny Dorito yelled at Yui.

He pulled out a knife and STABBED YUI AND MALFURION STORMRAS.

He held the blood drenched knife in his hand and swung it around, much akin to when you press F and R repeatedly in Counter Strike: Global Offensive.

Malfurion Stormras got up and yelled "Silly human! You're filthy mortal knifes have no effect on me!" And he snapped Danny Dorito's neck.

Malfurion Stormras ran up to Yui.

"Mondai ga aru ka?" Malfurion Stormras asked. "Daijoubu?"

"Tis but a flesh wound, Malfurion Stormras. Worry not for me. Will you be okay, though?" Yui asked.

"Daijoubu desu, shinpai shinaide kudasai." Malfurion Stormras replied.

"警察が現れる前に、私たちは残してください。" Yui said to Malfurion Stormras.

"ごめんなさい, I don't speak asian-nigger." MALFURION STORMRAS LOUDLY STATES AND THEN LOOKS TO HIS FRIENDS FOR LAUGHTER TO SEE IF WHAT HE SAID WAS OKAY.

His friends are not laughing, nor are they showing any sign of disaproval. Malfurion Stormras is very confused.

"But you are correct, we should flee before the police arrive at this here crime scene." Malfurion Stormras looked into Yui's eye as he said this statement softly.

"This is Kenny, I got lucky, real lucky." Kenny says over the walkie talkie to Malfurion Stormras, who is a long time friend of Kenny from the Walking Dead.

Malfurion Stormras embraces Kenny in a tight hug, "uguu" he barely mutters.

They get the fuck outta the resturant, and then get the fuck in they're car.

"Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up

Hit the strip club don't forget once get your dick rubbed

Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted

Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink

Hit the bathroom sink, throw up

Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine

Knowin' still got a few chunks on your shoestring

Knowin' I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated

I was revibed as soon as this bitch is gyrated

And hips and licked them lips and that was it

I had to get Malfurion Stormras and his sing some shit" The radio said as the gang sang along.

"Where shall we go, my love?" Malfurion Stormras asked Yui.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
